


when i look in your eyes

by chedrixx



Category: GOT7
Genre: AU - Зомби Апокалипсис, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Reunions, but no actual zombies in this fic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, воссоединение, но без зомби в этом фике, первый поцелуй, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chedrixx/pseuds/chedrixx
Summary: — Гём? — раздался тихий голос незнакомца.На самом деле, он не был незнакомцем, потому что Югём узнает этот голос из тысячи. Он мечтал услышать его снова, однако перестал верить в то, что это может случиться... Его сердцебиение участилось. Чангюн слез с лошади, передавая управления людям в конюшне, прежде чем подать руку Бэмбэму, чтобы помочь ему спуститься.Югём не видел Бэмбэма с начала эпидемии — он даже не знал, жив ли Бэмбэм или нет. Но похоже, судьба посчитала нужным свести их вновь.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Kudos: 1





	when i look in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [when i look in your eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107414) by [QueerWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerWinter/pseuds/QueerWinter). 



Югём ждал у ворот Чангюна и Хёну из патрулирования. Когда люди из отряда отправлялись на вылазку, Югём всегда хотел видеть собственными глазами, что они вернулись в целости и сохранности, чтобы его волнение утихло. Но пока он выжидал, ему становилось скучно. Сегодня Марк кинул его, хотя должен был научить новым приёмам боевых искусств. Будь проклят тот, кто поручил ему другое задание в последнюю минуту.

— Откройте ворота! — крикнул сторож. Огромные двери, ведущие в убежище, медленно открылись, и Югём поднял взгляд. Хёну и Чангюн сидели на своих лошадях, когда Югём заметил, что Чангюн не один: он привёз кого-то ещё.

Каждый раз возвращаясь из патрулирования, они приводили потерявшихся. Ну, по крайней мере, если им удавалось вовремя спасти их от зомби. Югём встал со своего места и уже был готов встретить Чангюна и Хёну. Увидев Югёма, глаза Чангюна загорелись, и он остановил свою лошадь. 

— Гём-а! — поприветствовал его Чангюн, и человек, сидевший на одной лошади с Чангюном, вздрогнул.

— Гём? — раздался тихий голос незнакомца.

На самом деле, он не был незнакомцем, потому что Югём узнает этот голос из тысячи. Он мечтал услышать его снова, однако перестал верить в то, что это может случиться... Его сердцебиение участилось. Чангюн слез с лошади, передавая управления людям в конюшне, прежде чем подать руку Бэмбэму, чтобы помочь ему спуститься.

Взгляд Бэмбэма был прикован лишь к Югёму, из-за чего он споткнулся о лошадь, которую придерживал Чангюн, о присутствии которого они оба забыли. Югём застыл на месте, а Бэм с разбегом прыгнул в его объятия. Югём легко поймал Бэмбэма, и Бэмбэм обвил его талию ногами. Югём держал Бэмбэма за бёдра, чтобы он не упал.

Они уставились друг на друга, не веря своим глазам. Бэмбэм обвил лицо Югёма руками, и его тепло убедило в том, что это было реальностью, а не какой-нибудь иллюзией.

— О мой Бог. Чангюнни-хён сказал, — хриплым голосом начал Бэмбэм, — что ты здесь, но эти слова были слишком прекрасными, чтобы _быть_ правдой.

Югём хихикнул:

— Не могу поверить, что ты снова рядом.

— Не могу поверить, что _я_ снова рядом, — ответил Бэм, и оба засмеялись.

Бэмбэм заметил, что они не единственные в убежище: ворота уже были закрыты, лошади загнаны в конюшню, а люди старались не смотреть в их сторону, кроме Чангюна, который глядел на них с ухмылкой.

— Может быть, тебе уже пора отпустить меня, — сказал Бэмбэм.

— Шутишь? — Югём трепетно взглянул на него. — Я никогда не отпущу тебя, — он шагнул в сторону, всё ещё держа Бэмбэма в руках, но хватку ослабил, намереваясь опустить Бэмбэма на землю, если он правда хочет этого. Но Бэмбэм лишь обвил шею Югёма руками, сильнее сжимая ноги на его талии, прижимаясь к нему настолько близко, насколько было возможно. 

А затем он выдал:

— Если я тебя поцелую, ты меня отпустишь?

Между ними всегда была некая _химия_ , прежде чем они разделились из-за эпидемии. Их игривые отношения начали перерастать в романтические.

Но их максимумом был поцелуй в щёку. Югём задумался, имел ли в виду Бэмбэм это или что-то большее...

— Два поцелуя, — согласился Югём, — и я тебя отпущу.

Бэм улыбнулся:

— Идёт.

Югём не двигался, и Бэмбэм чмокнул его в щёку. Он прислонился лбом ко лбу Югёма, они прикрыли глаза и вздохнули. После этого Бэмбэм наклонил голову и поцеловал Югёма в губы. Сначала напор был нежным, а затем стал грубее и напористее, когда Югём ответил на поцелуй. Угол наклона был немного неверным, и их носы соприкоснулись. Это было идеально. 

Они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы отдышаться, но через мгновение Бэмбэм наклонился и поцеловал его снова.

— Это три, — сказал Югём, но, похоже, особо не возражал. Как и было договорено, он опустил Бэмбэма на землю, однако как только ноги коснулись земли, Бэм взял его за руку.

Они направились к Чангюну и испугались, когда их голоса одновременно произнесли «Спасибо». Чангюн растерялся, но пробормотал в ответ, что всё в порядке, что им не нужно его благодарить.

Югём привёл Бэмбэма в город, но по пути несколько раз спотыкался, потому что не мог оторвать взгляда. Бэмбэму приходилось оттаскивать его от стен за руку, чтобы Югём не врезался в них.

— Я не один из всех нас, — первое, что заявил Югём, и Бэмбэм сразу понял, что он имеет в виду: _остальные мемберы_.

Эпидемия, состояние мира, его опасности и ужасы — всё это не исчезло. Но на сегодняшний день, когда Бэмбэм вернулся в безопасное место, когда он вновь встретил своего соулмейта, ощущалось, что всё наладилось.


End file.
